Memory Switcher
by Ked of Implode
Summary: Don't you love the name? Everything is wacked up when Zim & Gir accidently switch brains! O_o! I bet you wanna read it!


It appeared to be a normal day

** The Memory Switcher **

It appeared to be a normal day. It was a Wednesday morning, and Zim was in his lab, preparing for skool. He was unusually tired, since he was up all night finishing up his newest invention. The time came, and he stepped upstairs to await the bus. He was too tired to walk, or to put up with Dib following him around. " Where ya goin? Asked Gir. " The same place I go every morning at nine." Gir looked at him, confused. " Where?" Zim stared at him, annoyed. " Skool, Gir. Skool." Gir went back to playing with a paper cutout of the Scary Monkey, which he cut out of ' Idiots weekly '.

Zim left, and Gir stood there, scary monkey in his hand. " Master sure was tired today! We should do somethin' to make him feel better. What do you think, monkey?" Gir stared at it for a moment. " Good idea!Lets go clean up his room!" With that, Gir and the piece of paper went head first into the sink. Gir stood up, confused, and with a minor concussion. " Oh… wrong drain." He then jumped to the chain above the toilet, yanked it, and dropped down.

Skool went as usual. Zim listened to Ms. Bitters rant about how the universe will Implode on itself. Dib occasionally stood up and said something like " No! The world won't end like that! Zim will take over! That's what's going to happen!"Zim gave up defending himself. He knew nobody believed the blundering fool. The lunch bell finally rang, and Zim left. Dib followed from a distance. Dib had noticed that Zim was slightly off guard, and hoped that he might get Zim to accidentally admit that he's not human. Is attempts continued to fail, so I'm not going to write about them.

When Zim got home, he plopped down on the couch. He quickly fell asleep. He awoke a few hours later. He sat up, dazed for some reason or another. He looked around. " I wonder where Gir went. I hope he's n…" He realized something odd. His voice was wrong. He stepped to the floor to go to the mirror, and heard the metal clank. That's when he realized something. He had left his new invention, the memory switcher, out in the open. " GIR! GET OUT HERE!!!" Gir was nowhere in sight. Zim wondered what to do. There he was, in Gir's body. Gir was out running the street's somewhere. Zim was glad he fell asleepwith his costume on. He then realized that Gir didn't really know Dib. Knowing Gir, He would end up knocking at Dib's door, asking to watch his TV. Zim franticly ran to the Door. He then realized he had no idea what Gir did with his costume. Not having time to search, he decided to go up too the Vootrunner and get a new one. He then realized there were no stairs leading to the attic. He went through the various closets in his home. Most of the stuff was put there when the house was built, and Zim had never looked at it before. He looked for anything that would work as a costume. He saw, in the corner of a closet, some pink bunny PJ's. He knew he had no other choice, so he slipped on the costume. It happens to look like Filler Bunny. He stepped outside, and wandered aimlessly around the neighborhood, wondering where Gir could be. He decided to first check the local bakery. I knew Gir had a fondness of cupcakes. No Gir. Zim got slightly frantic. He then realized where Gir would be. Their town was having a cheese festival. And so, Zim rushed to the open lot where all the cheesy goodness was taking place. He ran a little too fast, and as he reached the festival gates, he ran right into a little kid. " Mommy! Look! A bunny!!!" The kid took hold of Zim, and squeezed him tightly. Zim was about to scream out, but he realized that would blow his cover. He knew he was out-powered, so he unwillingly stayed in the child's grasp. " Can we keep him?" asked the boy. " Well, I guess." Zim struggled to break free, but to no avail. The soon reached the child's home. Zim was taken too the back yard, and tied up like some kind of filthy, Earthen dog. After the child had left, Zim decided it would be safe to let his guard down. " AAGH! Stupid Human! Tying me up like one of their own Stupid pets! ~Grrr~ When I get my hands on that stupid robot, I'm gonna…" He was interrupted by a voice that sent a chill down his spine. He heard a voice from inside the house behind the one he was stationed at. " Hey, Gaz! Have you seen my laptop?" The words were not threatening, but the human saying it was. Dib's house. Surely, if Dib went to his back yard, he would realize the robot that dwelled there. Breaking free from his restraint soon became much more important. He didn't know what he could do. Gir was equipped with no weapons! That's when he remembered Gir's Mic. Zim quickly pulled it out a transmission. "Gir! Were are you!" Gir quickly responded. " This is Zim. Did you want something, Gir?" Zim didn't have time to argue, so he went along with it. " Ok, Zim. I need you too come too the house BEHIND Dib's, and rescue me! Is that clear?" Gir did not respond. Zim just about gave up hope, when 'Zim' entered the back yard. His body was horribly mangled, and Zim was surprised he was not dead, but he then remembered robots could not feel pain. " Gir! What did you do too me!" "Well, first I went swimming, then I played tag with the mountain lions at the Zoo, and then I…" "Never mind. I don't want to know." Gir untied him, and they went home. When they got home, they went down to the lab. " Do I get to be me now?" Gir asked. "Oh No! I'm not going to deal with that pain! Your staying there until I'm all healed. Wait… I'm not trusting you with my body! Oooo! I know! We can go get Dib, Remove his brain, stick you in your body, and I could just be Dib for a while! No. That wouldn't work. I'm not going to put up with Gaz. Well, I could stick you in Dib, I'll just be you, and… uh… we can through Dib's brain in a cat! I don't trust him with my body than I do you. No. Well, uh… is isn't going to work, is it, Gir." " I'm Zim!" " I give up. Wanna go get a chili dog?" "No! I wanna be Dib!" " Your staying me until I figure out something better to do." Just then, they both heard the growl of the Scary monkey, and both ran to the TV. I think some of Gir's brain was still in his head. The both watched the TV, and argued about the best cupcake flavor.

The End!

Was that odd enough? E-Mail me! [kedbezz@hotmail.com][1]!

   [1]: mailto:kedbezz@hotmail.com



End file.
